cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wet Hare
Wet Hare is a 1962 animated short film in the Looney Tunes series produced by Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. In this cartoon, Bugs Bunny finds himself at odds with Blacque Jacque Shellacque, a ruthless lumberjack with a French Canadian accent who wants to control the water supply by building a series of dams. The title is yet another pun on "hair/hare". Plot Bugs Bunny is taking his morning shower under a waterfall, singing "April Showers" (à láAl Jolson) when the water stops flowing. After a brief delirium that the supply has permanently dried up, he decides that beavers are responsible, and climbs up the waterfall to the source of the problem. The "beavers" turn out to be the villainous Blacque Jacque Shellacque, who has built an illegal rock dam in an effort to control the water supply and sell it at inflated prices. Bugs demands Jacque explain what gives him the right to build the dam, and Jacque responds "This!" as he sticks a revolver into Bugs' face (this exchange is cut out of most commercial showings). Bugs next asks Jacque what would happen if certain rocks become loose, to which Jacque simply states he would replace them. Jacque laughs off removing a tiny rock, at the dam's base, but removing it dislodges the dam. Later, Bugs resumes showering, but Jacque has built a replacement dam ("This time I build him stronger!"). Jacque expects another sabotage attempt from Bugs, and thinks he's still one step ahead of the rabbit when he spots what he believes to be a phony shark fin in the impounded water. The shark is real, however, and Bugs "saves" Jacque by crashing a log through the dam. Still later, Bugs has resumed showering again, but Jacque has built an even bigger replacement dam, and gloats at Bugs from above. Unintimidated, Bugs turns to the audience and quotes Red Skelton's "mean widdle kid": "He don't know me vewy well, do he?". Bugs then sends a single lighted stick of dynamite on a miniature raft towards the new Shellacque-built dam, but as Jacque tends to it (or vice-versa, as the dynamite blows up in Jacque's face off-screen), he also immediately notices a huge raft full of lighted dynamite subsequently headed toward the dam and they explode and demolish it. Finally fed up with Bugs, Jacque fires his rifle into the waterfall, thinking he's killed off his nemesis once and for all ("So much for crazy seec rabbets! Bah!"). Nearby, Bugs - at his carrot garden - sees that his record player has been destroyed by Jacque. Although mad at first, Bugs calmly declares his famous line: "Of course you know, this means war." Later, a triumphant Jacque boasts about his new steel dam, but quickly finds his water supply has been cut off. Bugs, it turns out, has turned the tables and built a dam of his own, in revenge for the aforementioned shooting of the record player. An angry Jacque retrieves a cannon and blows the dam apart, only to find another rabbit-built dam. Jacque blows that one up as well, only to find more dams to destroy. Finally, Jacque reaches the "Grand Cooler Dam" (a pun on "Grand Coulee Dam", although the dam looks more like Hoover Dam). Jacque tries to blow that dam up as well, but his attempt fails (the cannonball bounces off of the face of the dam and back into the muzzle of the cannon) and he is launched into a police paddy wagon instead and hauled away. "He's not foolin' me--he'll be back..." says Bugs as he watches his nemesis being taken away. " Like, uh, in about 20 years?" Characters *Bugs Bunny Category:Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:WB Category:Short Category:Classic Shorts